


2:02 am

by boycums



Series: Vince [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lowercase, Masturbation, Original Nonbinary Character(s) - Freeform, Sex Addiction, Sex Repulsion, Sex Toys, Sexual Shame, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycums/pseuds/boycums
Summary: why have characters if you dont project your problems onto them
Series: Vince [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411405
Kudos: 11





	2:02 am

**Author's Note:**

> whats the ufcking word for it. whatever. this contains a lot of vent thoughts but kindly projected onto my character. sexual guilt/shame is the key concept here so yeah  
> SEX REPULSION. thats the word. kinda.

_again_ that unbearable heat stirs in their groin and they reach a hand into their pants to fondle themself. it’s not like they were even doing anything special they were just being mindless on their phone and suddenly their cock is hard against the inside of their jeans. quinn huffs and undoes their fly, stroking themself.

fucking meaningless. they can’t go one damn minute without touching themself huh. they know that’s all they’re good for — they don’t need travis or casey to hold them down to tell them that. all they can do is get on their fucking knees and suck someone’s dick, or offer their holes up like a whore.

dirty.

can’t they be good? they reach under their bed and pull out their vibrator, flicking it on and pressing the vibrator against the tip of their cock firmly. it’s nothing special now, but they lift their hips into it/ they pull up one of their go-to videos, something that just gets them off easy. they listen as the woman moans and something in them twists and it’s not like they picture themself, but they picture something, and quinn comes hard, spilling onto their stomach. stupid.

it’s not like they haven’t thought about just offering themself up to people, but they haven’t even fucking left their apartment except for shopping, and even then they’ve avoided people like they’d kill them. it’s hard to look at people when all you can think about is getting railed by them. try going out and talking to people when every other thought is getting bent over by them, or some hot flash of them naked — _god it’s fucking pathetic_.

they already came. quinn runs their fingers down their hole and they can feel just how soaked and hot they are. it didn’t feel like anything. they push a finger against their entrance and hate themself for how much they want something in them. maybe if they jerk off again the next one will feel better (they know it won’t).

the video is still going so they keep watching as some faceless cock fucks into her as she moans dramatically. it’s fucking gross. why do they like this. why do they even look at it. they put the vibrator down and grip themself, stroking and jerking their hips away, still sensitive. they don’t give a shit, they want to fucking get this over with so they can waste more time looking at nothing. fucking nothing. they picture whatever it is they’re thinking about harder and pretend like they’re almost done and like always it gets them there, and they come again weaker this time.

gross.

**Author's Note:**

> thisll make sense when i eventually finish whatever. its not meant to be sexy but i dont care if you beat off to this


End file.
